knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Transformacija identiteta i dezitijata kroz proces romanizacije
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Ilirski identitet? Uspostava vrhovne rimske vlasti nad Ilirikom u periodu od 35. do 9. god. pr. n. e. donijela je već u startu određene prednosti od kojih je najvažnija prestanak dotadašnjih hroničnih sukoba i malih ratova među domorodačkim zajednicama. Uklapanje malih narodnosnih i plemenskih političkih cjelina u teritorijalno veće upravne okvire, prvo na razinama konventa, zatim provincije i na kraju državne cjeline, uvjetovalo je i međusobnu veću interakciju do tada iscjepkanih zajednica. Sukladno tome, došlo je i do pojave, makar u zametku, i osjećaja neke vrste zajedništva i dijeljenja istih interesa, ali i problema po nekim aspektima koje je sa sobom donijela uspostava rimske državne vlasti i provođenje njenih načela uređenja provincijskih odnosa. Taj osjećaj se počeo razvijati i na temeljima onog zajedničkog što su ti narodi koje je tadašnja “ilirska provincija” objedinila baštinili, čega su postali itekako svjesni u intenzivnom kontaktu sa jednim elementom koji im je bio stran gotovo u svim pogledima od jezika do načina života, ali koji im se uspio nametnuti. Jezička sličnost i razumljivost, zajednička zemlja, ali i slična razina općeg kulturnog razvitka sve više su postajali ona nit koja je utjecala na njihovo sve izrazitije povezivanje i prevazilaženje različitosti i suprotnosti. Budući da su živjeli u jednoj cjelini, njihovi interesi i potrebe sve više su dobivali zajedničkih crta, što je samo doprinosilo međusobnoj većoj komunikaciji i uvažanju, pa i zajedničkom nastupu. Proporcionalno slabljenju međusobnih razlika, jačalo je nezadovoljstvo prema rimskoj upravi i njenim metodama sprovođenja. I za manje od dvije dekade od pokoravanja Panona, domorodački narodi, odnosno pojedini njihovi lideri (u prvom redu Baton Dezitijatski i narod i politička jedinica kojoj on izvorno pripada), pokazali su se i spremnim i sposobnim da na sebe i svoju odgovornost preuzmu to iskustvo postojanja, vođenja i funkcioniranja zajedničkog Vojno-političkog saveza i njegovih institucija. Sigurno je da se bez postojanja jedinstvene provincije Ilirik taj domaći eksperiment sa “zajedničkim okvirom i vojno-političkim institucijama” za vrijeme Velikog ilirskog ustanka od 6. do 9. god. n. e. ne bi uspio ni pokrenuti. O Velikom ilirskom ustanku od 6. do 9. god. n. e. v.: Salmedin Mesihović, Dezitijati: kulturna i narodnosno-politička zajednica u Iliriku i osvajanja Oktavijanova doba. (rukopis doktorskog rada), Zagreb: Filozofski fakultet, 2007, 314–617. Međutim, i pored stvaranja zajedničkog Ustaničkog saveza i njegovih institucija, ideja zajedničkog nastupa još uvijek nije u dovoljnoj mjeri bila srasla u svijest domorodačkog, peregrinskog stanovništva. I čim je postalo jasno da ustanak ulazi u krizu, a gubici i teškoće postajali su sve izražajniji, zajednički identitet je dokazao koliko je, ustvari, više imao ad-hoc i interesni nego trajniji karakter zasnovan na etničkom ili narodnosnom ili kulturnom ili duhovnom načelu. Nakon dvije i po godine ustanka prvo su se počele javljati pukotine u Savezu na sjeverozapadnom bojištu prema Sisciji, a onda i u otpadnuću Panonije iz ustaničkih redova. Gušenje ustanka u septembru 9. god. n. e. označilo je i gušenje bilo kakve mogućnosti da se stvori zajednička svijest zapadnobalkanskih zajednica van okvira Rimske države. Tome je doprinijela i činjenica da je nekadašnja jedinstvena provincija podijeljena na dvije nove provincije – Gornji Ilirik/Illyricum Superior (Dalmaciju) i Donji Ilirik/Illyricum Inferior (Panoniju). Partikularni identitet, tako svojstven zapadnom Balkanu, tako je ostao dominantan. Romanizacija Najlakše bi se proces i stupanj romanizacije mogao promatrati preko fenomena primanja rimskog građanstva, što bi predstavljalo i oficijelno priznanje da je neko Rimljanin. Naravno, to ne znači da se, ako je neko postao Rimljanin, on i odrekao svoje pripadnosti po porijeklu ili nekih aspekata njegove matične opće kulturne baštine, ali je nesumnjivo to značilo da je ono što se podrazumijevalo pod “rimskim” ipak sve više stjecalo primat u odnosu na ono domaće. Romanizacija se pored primanja rimskog građanstva manifestirala i u prihvaćanju tekovina mediteranske urbane kulture, načina života, latinskog jezika ili njegovih vulgarnih izvedenica kao prvog jezika, rimske povijesti i tradicije kao primarne.Zanimljiv primjer o povezanosti rimskog građanstva i latinskog jezika pruža crtica Kasija Diona (LX, 17, 4) o tome kako je car Klaudije oduzeo rimsko građanstvo izvjesnom Likijcu koji nije znao latinski jezik, uz objašnjenje da nije uredu da bude Rimljanin onaj koji ne poznaje “rimski jezik Ovaj proces kulturne romanizacije započeo je sa samim rimskim osvajanjem unutrašnjosti Ilirika već nakon 33. god. pr. n. e., pa i u narednim desetljećima, o čemu bi ilustrativno svjedočio jedan podatak Veleja Paterkula.Vell. II, CX, 5 Međutim, sve do 6. god. n. e. kulturna romanizacija, iako je nesumnjivo utjecala na nju, još uvijek nije uspjela izmijeniti kulturnu srž domorodačkog načina života u unutrašnjosti. Tek je krah Velikog ilirskog ustanka radikalno uklonio i posljednje značajnije otporne snage unutar domorodačkog stanovništva prihvaćanju rimske dominacije, a sa njom i napredovanju kulturne romanizacije. To je podrazumijevalo prihvaćanje procesa kontinuiranog gubljenja domaćeg kulturnog, kasnije i političko-narodnosnog identiteta na račun dobivanja onih elemenata identiteta i identifikacije koji su dolazili iz mediteranskog svijeta. Budući da širenje kulturnih tekovina antičke civilizacije nije bilo sprečavano niti ograničavano od strane Rimske države i njenih institucija, ono je, nasuprot tome, bilo i podsticano, a domaći unutarnji otpor tome procesu bio je neumitno oslabljen (posebno poradi sloma Velikog ilirskog ustanka od 6. do 9. god. n. e.). Normalno je očekivati da je ono napredovalo znatno brže od procesa primanja rimskog građanstva među ilirskim starosjediocima.O romanizaciji i urbanizaciji kod Dezitijata v.: Mirza Hasan Ćeman, Res Publica Aquarum S…. Sarajevo: Monografija Ilidža, 2000, 143-144; 153-154. Po M. H. Ćemanu (Res Publica Aquarum S…., 143): ”Razvoj urbanizacije i dubljih odnosa na ovom području uslijedio je u jačem obimu tek od sredine 2. st. n. e.” Ova konstatacija je slabo prihvatljiva, ako se ima u vidu i ono što se zna o dezitijatskim naseljima i njihovom kontinuiranom razvitku i u antičko doba, naravno prilagođenom, bolje reći promijenjenom prema potrebama i uvjetima koje zahtijeva, pa i pruža novo, antičko doba. Činjenica je i da rimski gradovi na tlu Gornje Bosne nisu mogli nastati ex nihilo i to sredinom II. st. n. e., pogotovu ako se imaju u vidu Flaviji, Ulpiji, Eliji, koji su živjeli i obnašali neke funkcije u okviru upravnih municipalnih jedinica, jer su oni sami ili njihovi preci rimsko građanstvo dobili prije vladavine Marka Aurelija, za kojeg se, kako se čini u znanstvenoj literaturi, najviše veže romanizacija, urbanizacija i kolonizacija Gornje Bosne Širenjem rimskog građanstva, što se tretiralo kao povlastica, ustvari su se paradoksalno brisali još kakvi-takvi tragovi domorodačke državnosti i svijesti o domaćem političkom i narodnosnom identitetu. Kako se primanjem provincijalaca povećavao broj rimskih građana, tako su se, dugoročno gledano, proporcionalno smanjivali politička autonomija i identitet domorodačkih naroda. Pravno gledano, svi koji bi dobivali rimsko građanstvo postajali su automatski sastavni dio rimske civitas, odnosno rimskog naroda, kojem su svi ostali narodi i peregrinske civitates imperije bili subordinirani. Proces romanizacije, izražen poglavito kroz proces primanja rimskog građanstva, razbijao je i stare narodnosne i plemenske veze i tako dovodio do razgradnje cjelovitosti dezitijatskog naroda. Primanje rimskog građanstva nesumnjivo je vodilo i promjenama unutarnjeg gentilnog ustroja Ilira, koji se morao prilagođavati novim uvjetima i promjenama ne samo poradi primanja rimskih imena.O procesu romanizacije v.: Ivo Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba. Sarajevo: ANUBiH, Djela, LXVI, CBI, 6, 1988, 65-74. Tako je privilegija otpadanja, izražena u procesu primanja rimskog građanstva, direktno razarala dezitijatski identitet. Svi su “trčali” i željeli dobiti rimsko građanstvo, dok se domaće građanstvo nije toliko cijenilo u odnosu na dobivanje rimskog građanstva, iako je i kod Dezitijata postojala mogućnost da novi rimski građanin zadrži i svoju raniju, dezitijatsku pripadnost. Romanizacija je u pojedinim svojim aspektima bila i dio dugoročne strategije koju je provodila Rimska država prema domorodačkom stanovništvu. U skladu s tom politikom, rimsko građanstvo se dijelilo svim isluženim višim magistratima lokalnih peregrinskih civitates. Tako je Rimska država automatski dobivala vladajući i najutjecajniji sloj domorodačkih zajednica, a koji je sastavljen od rimskih građana. Time je osiguravana rimska vladavina nad tim narodima i pripremalo se za njihovo konačno utapanje u okvire rimskog naroda. Rimsko provincijalno stanovništvo i razina romaniziranosti prostora Gornje Bosne Budući da je proces romanizacije i utapanja dezitijatskog narodnosnog, političkog i kulturnog bića u okvire rimskog naroda i opće tendencije razvitka antičke kulture trajao jedan veoma dug period (dva stoljeća) i nije se desio odjednom, razina romaniziranosti provincijalnog stanovništva Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja nije bila nivelirana. Kako je već istaknuto, glavni rezultat romanizacije koji je ona polučila bio je nestanak dezitijatskog naroda, koji je zamijenjen surogatom oličenim u rimskom provincijalnom stanovništvu Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja, koji nije imao niti je osjećao autohtonu narodnosno političku identifikaciju samo sa navedenim područjem. Rimsko provincijalno stanovništvo Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog porječja nastajalo je postupnom simbiozom domicilnog stanovništva koje je dobilo rimsko građanstvo i usvojilo tekovine antičke kulture sa doseljenicima najrazličitijeg etničkog porijekla. Ovo stanovništvo primarno se vezalo za tradicije Rimske države i naroda, njegovu povijest i institucije, dok je veza sa dezitijatskim precima i njihovom narodnosnom i političkom tradicijom bitno izgubila na svojoj vrijednosti. Nakon Karakaline konstitucije 212. god. n. e. završava se proces oblikovanja rimskog provincijalnog stanovništva, koje u populacijskom smislu konačno i potpuno preuzima ulogu koju su nekada imali Dezitijati na prostorima Gornje Bosne. Ovo stanovništvo baštini identitete o pripadnosti rimskom svijetu, njegovoj državi, provinciji, jedinici municipalnog ustroja, a sa prelaskom na kršćanstvo i religijski kršćanski identitet. A kako slabi moć države, a jača autoritet i važnost crkvenih institucija i kršćanskih dogmi, religijski identitet polahko dobiva pravo prvenstva u odnosu na ostale vrste identiteta. A na samom kraju antičkog razdoblja kršćanski identitet postaje i dominirajućam osobnost provincijalnog stanovništva (npr. u odnosu na paganske slavenske i druge doseljenike). Proces romanizacije na prostorima Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja na svome je kraju zahvatio različitim intenzitetom kompletno domorodačko stanovništvo, tako da se ne može govoriti da je na navedenom prostoru bilo neromaniziranog stanovništva. Naravno, stupanj apsorpcije romanizacije bio je različit, uslijed niza okolnosti. Te okolnosti mogle su biti: a) različito vrijeme primanja rimskog građanstva, b) nastanjenost u otvorenijim ili izoliranijim predjelima, c) razina, intenzitet i forme međusobne interakcije, d) opseg, način i metoda upliva i apsorpcije tekovina antičke kulture, e) intenzitet miješanja sa doseljenicima i drugim strancima, f) vanjske i unutarnje pokretljivosti domaćeg stanovništva, g) preuzimanje latinskog jezika ili njegovih vulgariziranih oblika i dijalekata, h) stupanj i razina spremnosti napuštanja tradicija i tekovina općeg kulturnog autohtonog razvitka. ,Što su ove okolnosti bile izražajnije, sadržajnije i intenzivnije, stupanj romaniziranosti bio je veći. Romanizacija i njene tekovine osjećale su se intenzivnije u urbanim i upravnim središtima, uz komunikacije, vojne objekte, privredno-gospodarske komplekse kao što su rudonosna područja, gdje je i cirkulacija stanovništva bila veća. Nakon završetka procesa političke romanizacije Dezitijata više nema, pa i oni dijelovi koji su slabije kulturno romanizirani nemaju osjećaj pripadnosti nekoj autohtonoj politiji i njenoj tradiciji, nego se i oni u tom pogledu identificiraju kao rimsko provincijalno stanovništvo Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja, pogotovu ako su bili slobodni i samim tim bili i nositelji rimskog građanstva. Jedina distinkcija koja se u ovom pogledu može upotrijebiti, samo kao terminus techicus, jeste podjela na potpuno romanizirano i poluromanizirano stanovništvo. Romansko stanovništvo (sačinjeno simbiozom romaniziranih starosjedilaca i doseljenika) koje kao prvi jezik koristi latinski ili neki njegov vulgarni dijalekt bilo bi potpuno romanizirano, dok bi ono provincijsko stanovništvo koje bi kao prvi jezik koristilo domorodačke dijalekte ili samo govor u kojem dominiraju autohtone jezičke forme spadalo u poluromanizirani dio Gornje Bosne. Znači, stavka koja se odnosi na pitanje stupnja jezičke asimilacije predstavlja i osnovnu razliku između ove dvije uvjetne kategorije rimskog provincijalnog stanovništva Gornje Bosne. Naravno, kako je vrijeme odmicalo, sve je bilo manje govornika domorodačkih dijalekata, a sve više romanskih, ali i pored smanjivanja domorodački govori bili su prisutni sve do samog kraja antičkog perioda, dočekavši i doseljavanje novih etničkih i jezičkih elemenata, o čemu će kasnije biti više govora.Za razliku od priobalnog pojasa, gdje se njeguje latinsko-grčka dvojezičnost, bar u urbanim sredinama, prisustvo grčkog jezika na dezitijatskom prostoru na osnovi dosadašnjih podataka još uvijek nije evidentirano. Proces i opseg primanja rimskog građanstva Dezitijati su rimsko građanstvo mogli zaslužiti i dobiti na najrazličitije načine, zavisno od volje Rimske države (odnosno njenih za to ovlaštenih institucija). Najčešće je to bilo poradi zasluga za Rimsku državu, što je podrazumijevalo i obnašanje političkih funkcija i institucija u domaćoj zajednici, te za službu u vojsci. Sudeći po tome što se na dezitijatskom području ne nailazi, bar to još uvijek nije otkriveno ili precizno detektirano, na osobe sa gentilnim imenima koje pripadaju dinastiji Julijevaca-Klaudijevaca, proces primanja rimskog građanstva u periodu prve polovice i sredine I. st. n. e. nije bio ili je bio vrlo slabo prisutan.Na natpisu Aurelija iz Višnjice 2. možda bi se moglo na osnovi sačuvanih slova ET IVL (moguće samo I umjesto L) naslutiti ime IVLIVS. Ali ako je takvo čitanje i pravilno iz samoga konteksta natpisa (koji potječe iz III st. n. e.), teško se može zaključiti da je riječ o osobi koja je dobila julijevsko gentilno ime uslijed toga što je neki njegov davni predak 2. stoljeća ranije primio rimsko građanstvo. Nikola Vulić, Antički spomenici naše zemlje, Beograd: Spomenik SKA LXXV. 1933 A, 69-70; Krunoslav Misilo, Rimski spomenici iz Bosne, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XLVIII, sv. 1. 1936, 21, br. 4; Esad Pašalić, Antička naselja i komunikacije u Bosni i Hercegovini, Sarajevo: Zemaljski muzej, 1960, 91–93; Veljko Paškvalin, Ilirsko-panonsko pleme Desitijata srednje Bosne u rimsko doba i rekognosciranje njihova područja, Sarajevo: ANUBiH, XXXI, CBI 29. 2000, 210. Možda se na natpisu iz mjesta Bijele Vode, Donja Višnjica (Ante Škegro, Inscriptiones latinae et graecae Bosniae et Hercegovinae, Zagreb: Op. Arch. 21, 1997, 103, br. 128), nalazi i osoba sa julijevskim gensom et Iu... Po Marinu Zaninoviću (La Dalmazia in età imperiale, Firenze: Leo S. Olschki editore. Firenze, 1999, 216), romanizacija, promatrana kao kulturološki proces, nije se puno osjećala suviše daleko od jadranske obale prije bellum Batonianum. Možda je bilo pojedinačnih slučajeva primanja rimskog građanstva, ali načelno, Dezitijati se još uvijek nisu nalazili na tomestupnju “prihvaćenosti” da bi se mogli obuhvatiti procesom primanja rimskog građanstva. Sam proces bio je spor i još u prvim desetljećima II. st. n. e. nailazi se na Dezitijate bez rimskog građanstva. To je bilo i posljedica nepovjerenja Rimske države prema Dezitijatima, i ne samo prema njima nego i prema većini ostalih domorodaca ilirskog područja, zbog ustanka 6-9. god. n. e., i trebalo je dosta vremena da se ovakvo stanje prevaziđe. Uostalom, i institucija prefekta ukazuje na nepostojanje toga sloja u koji bi se Rimljani mogli pouzdati u tolikoj mjeri da bi im mogli u potpunosti prepustiti lokalnu upravu i dati rimsko građanstvo. Jednostavno rečeno, u prvoj polovici I. st. n. e. vodeći sloj dezitijatske narodnosne zajednice još uvijek nije bio dovoljno “sazrio” za primanje rimskog građanstva u masovnom opsegu. Na osnovi toga bi se moglo pretpostaviti da su za vrijeme nastanka statistike, čije je rezultate koristio Plinije Stariji, 103 dekurije obuhvaćale gotovo kompletno tadašnje dezitijatsko stanovništvo, osim nekih regrutiranih vojnika, raznoraznih avanturista i iseljenika koji se još uvijek nisu asimilirali u većinsko stanovništvo oblasti u kojima su boravili. Proces primanja rimskog građanstva je evidentiran za vrijeme Flavijevaca, kada je T. F. Valent primio rimsko građanstvo. Međutim, to je i za sada jedini domaći čovjek sa južnih dijelova Gornje Bosne sa flavijevskim gensom. Ta činjenica ukazuje da je i za vrijeme Flavijevaca primanje građanstva kod Dezitijata bilo izuzetno, ali ne baš u tolikoj mjeri i rijetko kao u slučaju prethodne vladarske linije Julijevaca i Klaudijevaca. Tada se, znači, pojavio i određeni broj domorodaca koji su dobili građanstvo, a istovremeno su još uvijek aktivno učestvovali i u životu svoje matične civitas.Rimsko građanstvo je od Flavijevaca primio i Nerva Laidi f., ali to je bilo vezano za neke druge događaje i u okvirima drugih okolnosti, daleko van matične dezitijatske teritorije, tako da se ne mogu uzeti u analitičko razmatranje pitanja procesa širenja rimskog građanstva u Gornjoj Bosn Za razliku od prostora koji je ušao u sastav R. P. Aquae S…, u natpisima vezanim za municipij Bistuensium sreće se znatno više Flavija. Tako se sreću dekurion municipija Tit Flavije Lucije, njegov otac Tit, gotovo sigurno sa flavijevskim gensom i izvjesna Flavija Procilla. Pored ovih osoba sa flavijevskim gensom u Zenici je pronađen i drugi natpis na kojem se spominje Flavius Seneca, izvjesno je da je to vrlo ugledna osoba u lokalnim poslovima. A u Podbrežju (Zenica) pronađen je i natpis na kojem se spominje i osoba sa imenom Flavius Titus.CIL III 12763; CIL III 12771; Ćiro Truhelka, Prilozi rimskoj arheologiji Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo: GZM, god. IV, sv. 4. 1892, 343; 345; Carl Patsch, Arheološko-epigrafska istraživanja povjesti rimske provincije Dalmacije, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XVIII, sv. 2. 1906. A, 159-160; Enver Imamović, Antički kultni i votivni spomenici na području Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1977, 470. Na tri natpisa (koji detektiraju postojanje municipija Bistuensium i njegovih upravnih institucija) iz Varvare (na gornjoramskom području) flavijevski gens se najmanje po jednom spominje na svakom od natpisa. A sa natpisa u Varvari se spominje još i Flavia FlaccilaNatpis iz Varvare IV (Flavia Flaccila); C. Patsch, Arheološko-epigrafska istraživanja povjesti rimske provincije Dalmacije, 155; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 166. Domorodačke Flavijevce nalazimo i u lašvansko-travničkom području (u Turbetu kod Travnika i Malom Mošunju).CIL III 13865-Mali Mošunj; Carl Patsch, Rimski natpisi iz doline Lašve, Sarajevo: GZM, god. V, sv. 4, 1893, 701; Carl Patsch, Prilozi našoj rimskoj povjesti, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XXII, sv. 1. 1910, 207; Dimitrije Sergejevski, I Rimski spomenici iz Bosne. II Rimski natpisi iz Bosne. Beograd: Spomenik SKA LXXXVIII, 1938, 106; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 161; 166. Ovo ukazuje na nešto veći intenzitet primanja rimskog građanstva u periodu Flavijevaca na oblastima koje su kasnije ušle pod okvir municipija Bistuensium u odnosu na onaj prostor koji je ušao u sastav R. P. Aquae S…Proces primanja rimskog građanstva postao je prilično intenzivan za vrijeme Flavijevaca i kod Breuka, o čemu svjedoče mnogi Flaviji Breuci. I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 365, kao i kod Japoda – Isto, 61. Riječ je o prepozitu i princepsu T. Flaviusu, koji je dobio građanstvo za Vespazijana. Šire i intenzivnije primanje rimskog građanstva kod gornjobosanskog domorodačkog stanovništva počelo je za vrijeme Trajana (98-117. god. n. e.). Preciznije rečeno, direktno je uvjetovano dačkim ratovima i predstavljalo je samo jedan od segmenata općeg razvitka procesa primanja rimskog građanstva u istočnim dijelovima provincija Dalmacije i Panonije, te u Meziji (npr. kod Breuka, Andizeta, Skordiska). O tome svjedoči često nalaženje Trajanovog gentilnog imena Ulpius među romaniziranim stanovnicima Gornje Bosne (Breza, Zenica, Sarajevo). Tako pored Ulpije sa natpisa princepsa T. F. Valensa iz Breze, na gornjobosanskom području ovo gentilno ime nalazi se i na natpisima u Osijeku kod Ilidže (sigurno se spominje Ulpija Musa, imožda još jedna osoba po imenu Ulpio, možda suprug Ulpije Muse), na natpisu Ulpije Paule i natpisu Ulpije Successe.CIL III 8377=12755 Osijek kod Ilidže; Natpis Ulpije Paule; Natpis Ulpije Successe; Ćiro Truhelka, Rimske starine. Sarajevo: GZM, god. II, sv. 1. 1893, 95–96; Dimitrije Sergejevski, Rimski natpisi novi i revidirani. Sarajevo: GZM, god. LII, sv. 1. 1941, 18, sl. 2; Dimitrije Sergejevski, Arheološki nalazi u Sarajevu i okolici. Sarajevo: GZM, N. S. Društvene nauke, sv. II, 1947, 36; Enver Imamović, Novopronađeni rimski nadgrobni natpis iz Ilidže kod Sarajeva. Sarajevo: GZM, N. S. Arheologija, XXXIII, 1978, 1979. Zanimljivo je da se ovi natpisi u velikoj mjeri odnose na žene. Sve ove osobe, a pogotovu žene, svoje rimsko građanstvo “duguju” ocu ili djedu ili još ranijem pretku koji je to građanstvo dobio za vrijeme Trajana. Kao što se iz priloženog može vidjeti, posebno je sarajevsko područje, i to jezgra buduće R. P. Aquae S…, bilo obuhvaćeno ovim ulpijevskim dodjeljivanjem rimskog građanstva. A to je možda bio i korijen nastanka municipalne jedinice u sarajevskom i gornjobosanskom području pod nazivom R. P. Aquae S…. Osobe sa ulpijevskim gensom sreću se i na natpisima iz lašvansko-zeničkog područja i to – Ulpija Procilla iz Zenice, ako je uopće njeno ime pravilno rekonstruirano, Natpis iz Zenice, CIL III 12766+12762; Ć. Truhelka, Prilozi rimskoj arheologiji Bosne i Hercegovine, 345; Carl Patsch, Zbirke rimskih i grčkih starina u bos-herc. Zemaljskom muzeju, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XXVI, sv. 1-2, 1914, 176. sl. 51; Dimitrije Sergejevski, Spätantike Denkmäler aus Zenica, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XLIV, 1932, 37–38; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 15; Isto, 16 na ulomcima natpisa iz Malog Mošunja, gdje se može pročitati PIVS,5 CIL III 12 778 p. 2256 2; C. Patsch, Rimski natpisi iz doline Lašve, 701; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 165 te na jednom natpisu iz Viteza (Ulpija supruga?).CIL III 8382, 13857=14220 Vitez; Carl Patsch, Epigrafsko pabirčenje, Sarajevo: GZM, god. VII, sv. 2, 1895, 292; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 165 U Gornjoj Rami, oblasti kojoj pripadaju i natpisi iz Varvare, nađen je i natpis (preciznije u Proslapu) na kojem se spominje Pau?lina Ulpia,CIL III 13232=10049 p. 2328,11 Proslap-Gornja Rama; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 165; A. Škegro, Inscriptiones latinae et graecae Bosniae et Hercegovinae, 102, br. 119 a u Otinovcima jedan prilično oštećen natpis, ali na kojem se jasno može rekonstruirati ime Ulpius. C. Patsch, Epigrafsko pabirčenje, 289 Ovaj intenzivniji kurs se nastavlja za vrijeme Hadrijana, o čemu opet svjedoče mnogi Eliji,Proces primanja rimskog građanstva bio je kod Delmata i to u livanjskom području posebno izražen za vrijeme Hadrijana, o čemu svjedoče mnogi Eliji. Marin Zaninović, Livanjsko polje u antici kao primjer delmatske zajednice, u: Zbornik “Livanjski kraj u povijesti”, Split – Livno, 1994, 48 koji su opet sada najčešći u brezanskom području. Tako se pored Elije Juste sa natpisa princepsa T. F. Valensa, sreće i Ael(??) P….la, zatim Ael(??) ---cel---….P. Ael(??) Mel(???).Vladimir Ćorović, Izvještaj o iskopavanjima u Brezi 1913, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XXV, svezak 3-4. 1913, br. 4, sl. 5; Dimitrije Sergejevski, Rimski natpisi iz Bosne, Užičkog kraja i Sandžaka, Beograd: Spomenik SKA XCIII, 1940, 143, br. 11, sl. 12-13 U lašvanskom i zeničkom području isto se nailazi na značajan broj osoba sa elijevskim gensom, od kojih su neki obnašali i istaknute dužnosti u svome municipiju Bistuensium, kao što je bio npr. Elije Justus, koji je bio dekurion. Pored njega, elijevskom gensu u lašvansko-zeničkom području pripada i njegova supruga Aelia Procula, oboje poznati preko natpisa iz Fazlića.Natpis P. Aelia Iustusa-Fazlići CIL III 12761; Aleksander P. Hoffer, Rimski natpis iz Fazlića u Bili, Sarajevo: GZM, god. V, sv. 2. 1893, 321–323; Aleksander P. Hoffer, Nalazišta rimskih starina u travničkom kotaru, Sarajevo: GZM, god. VII, sv. 1. 1895, 43–61; C. Patsch, II. rimski natpisi iz doline Lašve, 704-705; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 158; Isto, 166. U Malom Mošunju spominje se opet, ali sa nesigurnim čitanjem, Aelia T. D.Mihovil Mandić, Arheološke bilješke, Sarajevo: GZM XLIII, sv. 2. 1931, 22. I na natpisima u Varvari, uz osobe sa flavijevskim gensom sa kojima je vjerojatno bila u bliskoj porodično-genetskoj vezi, susreće se i osoba sa elijevskim gensom i to Aelia Procula.C. Patsch, Arheološko-epigrafska istraživanja povjesti rimske provincije Dalmacije, 154. Na drugom natpisu (koji ne pripada grupi ovih dekurionsko-duovirskih natpisa iz Varvare) spominje se još jedna osoba sa elijevskim gensom – Aelia Victorina.Natpis iz Varvare IV (Flavia Flaccila); C. Patsch, Arheološko-epigrafska istraživanja povjesti rimske provincije Dalmacije, 155; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 16 I na sarajevskom području nailazimo na gens Elija i to kod dvije osobe.A. Škegro, Inscriptiones latinae et graecae Bosniae et Hercegovinae, 102, br. 123. I za vrijeme narednih careva izgleda da se nastavlja ovaj proces, i to čak sa pojačanim intenzitetom. Nomen koji se sada najčešće sreće je Aurelius, a praenomen Titus, što bi značilo da ovi Aureliji mogu dugovati svoje građanstvo vladavinama čitavog niza careva kao što su Antonin Pije, Marko Aurelije, pa i Komod i zaključno sa Karakalom, koji je isto nosio nomen Aurelius, iako je bio iz dinastije Severa.Prije adopcije Titus Aurelius Fulvius Boionius Arrius Antoninus Pius (vl. 138-161. god. n. e.), Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus (vl. 161-180. god. n. e.) rođen kao Marcus Annius Catilius Severus, kasnije do adopcije Marcus Annius Verus; Marcus Aurelius Commodus Antoninus (vl. 180-192 god. n. e.); Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Caracalla (vl. 211-217. god. n. e.). Karakala se prvobitno zvao Basijan; o njemu v.: Miroslava Mirković, Rimska država pod kraljevima i u doba Republike (753.- 27 pre Hr.). Historija i institucije, Beograd: Dosije, 2002, 140–142. U Pazariću je pronađen natpis na kome se spominje T. Aurelius Saturninus i njegova supruga Aurelia Amurciana, CIL III 13863; Patsch, Carl Patsch, Novi i revidirani natpisi, Sarajevo: GZM, god. VI, sv. 2. 1894, 345; Arheološki leksikon BiH, Sarajevo: Zemaljski muzej, 1988, tom I, 34; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 149-150. i fus. 38. a u Švrakinom Selu u Sarajevu je nađen natpis na kome se jasno čita ime T. Aurelius Maximus, veterana dvojice Augusta.CIL III 2766 a (isp. P. 1035)=8374 Švrakino selo; C. Patsch, Novi i revidirani natpisi, 341. i d.; C. Patsch, Epigrafsko pabirčenje, 143. Još jedan veteran (VIII. legije Augusta) sa aurelijevskim gensom (Aurelius Super) sa svojom porodicom živio je u sarajevskom području, o čemu svjedoči natpis iz Gradca (općina Hadžići) kod Sarajeva.CIL III 8375 (isp. 12749) Gradac kod Sarajeva (općina Hadžići); C. Patsch, Epigrafsko pabirčenje, 143. Po M. Zaninoviću (La Dalmazia in età imperiale, 221), potrebno je razlikovati one Aurelije sa prenomenom T(itus) i one bez ovoga prenomena, jer su prvi dobili građanstvo od/za Marka Aurelija, a drugi od/za Karakale. Slično tumačenje se nalazi i u Arheološkom leksikonu BiH, tom I, 34. Naravno, postavlja se pitanje na osnovi kojih pokazatelja se došlo do ovakvog zaključka, jer je isto moguće da je novi Tit Aurelije dobio svoje građanstvo i ime i za vrijeme vladavine Antonina Pija Može se pretpostaviti, ustvari, da je dobar dio gornjobosanskih Aurelija bez praenomena Titus, zapravo rimsko građanstvo dobio tek sa Karakalinom konstitucijom (Constitutio Antoniniana), sa kojom je, izgleda, i završen proces apsorbiranja peregrinskih zajednica, političkih jedinica i pojedinaca u rimsko građanstvo i municipalni ustroj. Posebno su česti ovi Karakalini Aureliji u području Lepenice i Kiseljaka (Višnjica – Aur. Titiano; Aur. Iustiano; Aur. Iusto; Aur. Titus; Aur. M..tilla; .urelio Victorino; Aur. Victorin(a)e f.; Aur. Vindici et IVL? moguće samo I (možda Iulius?) Vindiciano; Aurelia Atilia)Dva natpisa Aurelija iz Višnjice, N. Vulić, Antički spomenici naše zemlje, 69-70; K. Misilo, Rimski spomenici iz Bosne, 19, br. 2; 21, br. 4; Pavo Anđelić, “Arheološka ispitivanja”. u: Lepenica-priroda, stanovništvo, privreda i zdravlje. Sarajevo: Naučno društvo SRBIH, Posebna izdanja III, 1963, 164; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 148, fus. 24. (Podastinje-Aur. Nava; Aur. ..cinianus; Tem. Aur…).D. Sergejevski, I Rimski spomenici iz Bosne. II Rimski natpisi iz Bosne, 111; P. Anđelić, Arheološka ispitivanja, 166; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 148, fus. 24. Iz Homolja kod Lepenice opet je izvjesni Aur(e)lius Marc(i) fil(ius).Vladislav Skarić, Altertümer von Gradac in der Lepenica (Bosnien), Starine na Gradcu u bosanskoj Lepenici, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XLIV, sv. 2. 1932, 4+Tbl. IV. Na prvom “aurelijevskom” natpisu iz Višnjice uz pet Aurelija spominje se zajedno… et suo alu/mno…. Ovaj bezimeni učenik, iako nema aurelijevski atribut imenu, vjerojatno je domaći čovjek, jer je u bliskim vezama sa svim spomenutim Aurelijima. Na drugom natpisu iz Višnjice spominje se ime Vindicianus, sa vrlo nejasnim čitanjem dijela ispred toga imena, pa se pretpostavlja (po Vuliću, 1933 A, 70) da se tu nalazi ime Iulius, što je vrlo nesigurno čitanje. Spomenuti Vindicianus nalazi se u vrlo bliskim rodbinskim vezama sa Aurelijima sa natpisa (spominju se četiri osobe sa aurelijevskim gentilnim imenom), pa je i on domaći čovjek. Na natpisu Aurelija na Podastinju opet se sreće i izvjesni Marcellinus, koji se također nalazi u bliskim rodbinskim vezama sa troje Aurelija sa natpisa, pa je samim tim vrlo moguće da je i on domaći čovjek. Kao što se može vidjeti, Lepenica i kiseljačko područje općenito su među posljednjima bili zahvaćeni procesom primanja rimskog građanstva, i to tek nakon Karakaline konstitucije, što je vrlo neobično s obzirom da je riječ o zlatonosnom području, gdje su se crpile zlatne žile, posebno velikim intenzitetom u I. st. n. e. Logički je pretpostaviti da se samim tim tamo nalazila i izražajnija strana populacija, ali sudeći po natpisima, prednjači ipak domaći element. Uostalom, i sam Flor kaže da su oni koji su natjerani da crpe zlatne žile Dalmacije bili domaći ljudi.Flor. II, 25 Ipak, ostaje neobjašnjivo da primanje rimskog građanstva najsporije napreduje u zlatonosnom području, gdje su impulsi i korelacije i interakcije sa rimskim svijetom i strancima koji tamo privremeno borave ili se trajno nastanjuju trebale biti izražajnije i intenzivnije. Za razliku od područja Lepenice, primanje građanstva izgleda brže zahvata komunikacijski otvorenije (i to posebno) sarajevsko područje i središnje dezitijatsko, brezansko područje. Zanimljivo je to usporediti i sa činjenicom da se mnogi Flaviji (npr.) susreću na natpisima pronađenim u Zenici,Ć.Truhelka, Prilozi rimskoj arheologiji Bosne i Hercegovine, 340-349. koja je, u blizini ušća Lašve u rijeku Bosnu, komunikacijski otvorenija. Po tome bi domoroci, posebno oni ugledniji, koji su prebivali uz komunikacijsko-saobraćajna čvorišta, bili prijemčiviji za primanje rimskog građanstva. Uostalom, oni su najbrže i prihvaćali tekovine nove urbane kulture, u mediteranskom stilu. Aurelijevski gens se u dosta slučajeva nalazi i na zeničkim natpisima i to: Aurelia Procula, dvije osobe sa aurelijevskim gensom na natpisu na kojem je tekst prilično oštećen, pa se ne mogu pročitati (moguće je da je riječ o brač- nom paru zbog fragmenta riječi CONIV u tekstu), Aurelia Procula 2, Aurelius Nepos, Aurelius Probus, Aurelius Crescentinus, te izvjesni Aurelius Licinius), a i na natpisima iz Malog Mošunja (Aurelia Apronia, Aurelius Crescentis /Crescens/ Crescentinus).Ć. Truhelka, Prilozi rimskoj arheologiji Bosne i Hercegovine; C. Patsch, II. rimski natpisi iz doline Lašve, 701; 706; Ivan Kujundžić, Najnovije rimske iskopine u Mošunju, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XXVIII, sv. 3-4, 1916, 488; E. Imamović, Antički kultni i votivni spomenici na području Bosne i Hercegovine, 392-393; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 166 U Skopljanskoj udolini (Gornji Vakuf – Uskoplje) pronađe je natpis sa imenom (rekonstruiranim) Aurelius Tiron,Jozo Petrović, Novi arheološki nalazi iz doline Gornjeg Vrbasa, Sarajevo: GZM, N. S. Arheologija XV-XVI. 1960–1961, 233-234; Bojanovski, 1974, 144; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 166. a u mjestu Otinovci spominje se Aurelius Licianus.7 CIL III 2763=13230 Otinovci, C. Patsch, Epigrafsko pabirčenje, 286-288. Veliki broj rimskih građana koji nose carske gensove, posebno Flaviji, Ulpiji,I. Bojanovski (Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 70) smatra da je romanizacijska uloga (u smislu primanja građanstva) Trajana bila manja u Dalmaciji (“…dosta slaba…”) i da je riječ uglavnom o stranim stručnjacima, možda vezanim za rudarstvo. Ova teza ima prilično nejasnoća od kojih vrijedi istaći samo neke. Pojedini Ulpiji se na natpisima spominju zajedno s osobama sa domaćim imenima i imenima gensova drugih careva koji su prilično doprinosili širenju građanstva, a i Ulpija, kćerka Prokule, sa natpisa princepsa T. F. Valensa sigurno nije nikakav stranac i rudarski stručnjak. Uz to, žene čine priličan broj osoba sa ulpijevskim gensom, a i u rudarskom pojasu Lepenica – Fojnica ne nailazi se na Ulpije, nego npr. na Aurelije. Pa i ako su ti Ulpiji stvarno stranci, postavlja se pitanje zašto je u tolikoj mjeri došlo do doseljavanja samo osoba sa ulpijevskim gensom na jedan relativno manji prostor, kao što je to sarajevsko područje. Eliji i Aureliji, zorno ukazuju da su većinu rimskog stanovništva u Gornjoj Bosni i lašvanskom području, pa i u Skopljanskoj udolini i njenom južnom, gornjoramskom produžetku, ustvari činili po porijeklu domaći ljudi, znači Dezitijati ili neki drugi Iliri koji su primili rimsko građanstvo. Broj doseljenih stranaca nije bio impozantan, iako je i njih bilo u određenom broju (npr. grčka i helenizirana orijentalna imena u Aquae S…, imena bez spomenutih carskih gentilnih imena u zoni Lepenica - Fojnica).Stranci su dosta rijetki i u lašvanskom području. I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 166-167, fus. 7 Ta bi činjenica govorila da su ti domaći Rimljani davali ako ne osnovni, a ono bar prevladavajući pečat antičkom kulturnom razvitku Gornje Bosne u II i III st. n. e. Tako se može i period nakon završetka primanja antičke kulture i rimskog građanstva načelno smatrati tekovinom autohtonog etničkog razvitka, ali pod stranim općim kulturnim obrascem i uz određenu razinu stranog doseljavanja. Po svemu izloženom, nameće se zaključak da je nosilac kulturnog razvitka, ali i društvenog, gospodarskog i političkog života Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja za vrijeme postojanja peregrinske civitas i nakon prelaska na municipalnu autonomiju bio poglavito domaći element, prvo sami Dezitijati, a onda i od njih proizašlo romanizirano stanovništvo. U tom pogledu potrebno je obratiti pažnju da domaća imena sa natpisa nestaju postupno i da ih uglavnom zamjenjuju ona sa spomenutim carskim gensovima. Potrebno je naglasiti da do sada pronađeni natpisi koji spominju municipij Bistuensium i njegove institucije pokazuju da su te dužnosti obnašale samo osobe sa flavijevskim i elijevskim gensom, znači domoroci sa rimskim građanstvom. To bi vodilo zaključku da su i viši, upravljački sloj u lokalnim zajednicama i za vrijeme municipalnog ustroja činili ne doseljenici, nego domaći element, porijeklom vjerojatno iz starog, glednijeg sloja peregrinskih zajednica središnje Bosne. Što se tiče Aquae S…, ne raspolažemo s imenima osoba koje su bile duoviri ili dekurioni. Jedino je u prvim desetljećima III st. n. e. na natpisu Katija spomenut izvjesni Afrodisius, koji je možda bio stranac, flamen (svećenik nekog božanstva, možda čuvar carskog kulta),I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 148-149. i fus. 31. U Vratnici kod Lisičića (Konjic) na natpisu u mitreumu spominje se izvjesni Lucije Antonije Menandr Afrodisij Carl Patsch, Zbirke rimskih i grčkih starina u bos-herc. Zemaljskom muzeju, Sarajevo: Zemaljski muzej, 1915, 86-87; 99–101, sl. 86. Možda su ovi Afrodisiji rodom iz maloazijskog Afrodizija i tu vjersku službu je obavljao u AQVAE S.... Naravno, u razmatranju ovog pitanja ne bi trebalo zanemariti i udio doseljavanja i trajnog nastanjivanja stranog elementa, koje ipak nije bilo masovno i nije se odjednom desilo kao neka planska izvedba. To je bio rezulta postupnosti, silnica samog postojanja politički i gospodarski uvezanog prostora od Eufrata do granica Kaledonije puna četiri stoljeća. I prije Oktavijanovih pohoda u unutrašnjost ilirskih zemalja dolazili su Mediteranci vođeni najrazličitijim pobudama i razlozima, od kojih su neki vjerojatno i ostajali u domorodačkim zajednicama i utapali se u njih.U najvećem broju slučajeva riječ je o putujućim trgovcima, zanatlijama, rudarima i sl., koji nisu morali dolaziti samo iz mediteranskih zemalja i koji su rado primani u domorodačkim sredinama, u kojima bi ti došljaci ostajali da žive “anamix” (izmiješani) sa domorocima. (Branko Gavela, Praistorijska arheologija; Klasična arheologija, u: Arheologija, Beograd: Univerzitet u Beogradu, 1997, 65). Oni su sa sobom donosili i pojedine tekovine općeg kulturnog razvitka Mediteranskog bazena, ali ipak je taj utjecaj bio sve do rimskog zaposjedanja slab i mjestimičan u općim razvojnim kretanjima domorodačkih ilirskih zajednica. Tek kada Rimljani osvajaju ove zemlje, dolazi do veće prisutnosti Mediteranaca u zapadnobalkanskoj unutrašnjosti (uključujući i dezitijatsko područje), te naglog prodora antičke kulture u sve segmente života Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja. I sve veća sloboda kretanja, fluktuacija stanovništva i doseljavanje stranaca na prostore, te odlazak pojedinaca dezitijatske pripadnosti iz raznoraznih razloga dodatno su slabili unutarnju snagu dezitijatske zajednice i njenu sposobnost za održanje samosvojnog dezitijatskog identiteta, a dodatno osnaživali proces romanizacije. Tako je izgleda i veći dio Dezitijata unovačenih u pomoćne jedinice i u mornaricu svoj smiraj našao u drugim oblastima. I Nerva, sin Laide, i Temans Platorov, obojica Dezitijati, unovačeni u oružane snage Imperije, nikada se nisu vratili u svoju domovinu. I pored toga što nije došlo do masovnije kolonizacije stranaca, ipak je i njihovo trajno nastanjivanje dovodilo do razaranja dezitijatske narodnosne i političke kompaktnosti, jer su oni u život Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja unosili nove elemente i načine funkcioniranja. Stranci su dolazili iz najrazličitijih razloga, ostajali i možda zasnivali svoje domaćinstvo, i to kao vojnici i kasnije veterani, koji su se odlučili zastalno tamo nastaniti, državni i provincijski službenici, trgovci, rudarski stručnjaci ili obični putujući rudari, kao obični pojedinci ili grupe koje su tu dolazile iz gospodarskih razloga, poradi bračnih veza sa pripadnicima domicilnog stanovništva ili samo kao avanturisti ili čak izbjeglice i prognanici. I dolazak robova je predstavljao jedan od vidova tih ulazaka stranog elementa. Na osnovi natpisa na gornjobosanskom području evidentirani su mogući stranci. Tako je dedikant Apolona Tadenusa bio izvjesni Charmidis, po imenu možda porijeklom Grk ili helenizirani OrijentalacNatpis Apolonu Tadenusu – Aquae S… CIL III 13858. Isto tako, i na natpisu Katija - prva desetljeća III st. n. e., nalazi se ime ….us Afrodisius, koji je isto bio vjerojatno doseljeni Grk ili helenizirani istočnjak.Natpis Katija; D. Sergejevski, Rimski natpisi novi i revidirani, 15-17; D. Sergejevski, Arheološki nalazi u Sarajevu i okolici, 36; 45-46 Određeni broj osoba s mogućim stranim porijeklom u većem broju nalazimo u rudonosnoj zoni Lepenice. Tako se u Podastinju kod Kiseljaka sreće izvjesni C. Manlius C. l. Honesimus, oslobođenik i vjerojatno poslovni zastupnik Manlija iz Risna,CIL III 8379 (str. 2256); C. Patsch, Novi i revidirani natpisi, 344; P. Anđelić, Arheološka ispitivanja, 165; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 153, fus. 59 zatim Manlio Pontio Valens i njegova supruga Iulia Itache,N. Vulić, Antički spomenici naše zemlje, 71; K. Misilo, Rimski spomenici iz Bosne, 18. i d.; P. Anđelić, Arheološka ispitivanja, 164; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 153 te neki Baebii iz Višnjice (izgleda da je na natpisu riječ o tri osobe – 1. Baebia, majka, 2. izvjesna Leticija, i dedikant natpisa 3. Baebius TitianusN. Vulić, Antički spomenici naše zemlje, 70. Jedan Titianus ali sa aurelijevskim gensom (znači, riječ je o načelno “domaćem čovjeku”) isto se spominje na jednom od natpisa iz Višnjice, tako da bi se i ovi Baebii mogli možda i relativizirati u smislu njihovog originalno “negornjobosanskog” porijekla, ali za to su potrebnije dublje analize.) – natpis je izgleda iz III st. n. e.N. Vulić, Antički spomenici naše zemlje, 70; K. Misilo, Rimski spomenici iz Bosne, 21; P. Anđelić, Arheološka ispitivanja, 164; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 153, fus. 62 Na natpisu iz Brestovskog kod Kiseljaka spominju se Arije Kar i Maksimin.A. Škegro, Inscriptiones latinae et graecae Bosniae et Hercegovinae, 103, br. 129. Nejasno je koliko se osoba nalazi spomenuto na natpisu iz mjesta Bijele Vode, Donja Višnjica, ali sudeći po samome tekstu, bar koliko je poznato na osnovi njegove čitljivosti, nema osoba sa ulpijevskim, elijevskim ili aurelijevskim gensom.Isto, 103, br. 128. Ipak, i sve spomenute osobe sa ovih natpisa (moguće najmanje 10 + izvjesna serva iz Podastinja) stoje uz 13 osoba s aurelijevskim gensom na području Lepenice i Kiseljaka (+1. ...et suo alumno... iz Višnjice, 2. Iulius? Vindicianus iz Višnjice, 3. Marcius – otac Aurelija iz Homolja i 4. Marcellinus iz Podastinja).Znači, na području Višnjice i Podastinja i uopće lepeničkog prostora od najmanje 28 osoba 17 su bile sa većom vjerojatnoćom domaćeg porijekla. Dakle, bez obzira koliko se osoba pojavljuje na natpisu iz Bijelih Voda (najmanje dvije), procjena osoba sigurnijeg domaćeg porijekla na području Lepenice na osnovi dosad poznatih natpisa iznosi između 55-60%. A kako je domaći element još više prednjačio u ruralnijim zonama i među nepismenijim stanovništvom, sasvim je logično pretpostaviti da je udio domaćeg elementa u zoni antičke Lepenice bio znatno veći. Samim tim je i biološki doprinos dezitijatskog stanovništva antič- koj populaciji Lepenice i u III i IV st. n. e. bio najveći. A i u slučaju sarajevskog područja na natpisima u velikoj većini prednjače osobe sa ulpijevskim, elijevskim i aurelijevskim gensom u odnosu na osobe s imenima zbog kojih bi ih mogli smatrati po agnatskoj liniji osobama stranog porijekla. Naravno, sve izrečeno ne bi se smjelo apsolutno prihvatiti i apriori smatrati da su osobe sa flavijevskim, ulpijevskim, elijevskim i aurelijevskim gentilnim imenom domaćeg porijela po agnatskoj liniji, a one s drugim gentilnim imenom stranog porijekla isto po agnatskoj liniji. Moguće je da je bilo i izvjesnih odstupanja od ovog, istina relativnog, ali ipak načela. Možda su i određeni pojedinci sa nekim od četiri spomenuta carska gentilna imena bili stranog porijekla, ali isto tako je moguće, pa čak i sa višom vjerojatnoćom, da su neki “naši Rimljani” bez tih gentilnih imena bili ili po agnatskoj ili po kognatskoj liniji, ili po obje istovremeno, domaćeg porijekla. I uz sve druge rezerve i relativnosti koje proizlaze iz ovakvog metodološkog pristupa (koli- čina pronađenih natpisa, vrijeme njihovog nastanka koje može biti u jednom širokom rasponu od 70. god. n. e. do skoro početaka V st. n. e. i sl.), ipak on i dalje predstavlja jedan od temeljnih indikatora za utvrđivanje nečijeg etničkog i narodnosnog porijekla na osnovi njegovog (rimskog) gentilnog imena, posebno s obzirom na četiri spomenuta carska gentilna imenaO primanju carskog gentilnog imena od strane novih građana vidi zanimljiv opis iz vremena Klaudija od Cass. Dio LX, 17, 6-8. O ovom pitanju treba vidjeti i osvrt Marija Buzova (The romanization and urbanization of the Roman province of Pannonia in light of the autochtonous and immigrant populations, u: Illyrica antiqua, FF press, Zagreb, 2005, 135). Analogiju imamo u slučaju galskih provincija, gdje je julijevsko gentilno ime dobar indikator za izučavanje primanja rimskog građanstva. Za razliku od ilirskih provincija, romaniziranim Galima dominira julijevsko ime. Tako imamo Julija Flora kod Trevira, Julija Sakrovira kod Heduanaca, Julija Civilisa kod Batavaca i čitavu porodicu Julija, poznatu preko natpisa na Trijumfalnoj kapiji iz Saintesa (C. Julius Rufus, C. Julius Otuaneunus, C. Julius Gedomo, koji je prvi primio građanstvo od Julija Cezara). Tim Cornell and John Matthews, Atlas of the Roman World, London: Angus Books Ltd, 2006, 82. Primanje rimskog građanstva (i to kolektivnog tipa) Julije Cezar je intenzivirao i u španskim provincijama. Mirković, Rimska država pod kraljevima i u doba Republike (753.- 27. pre Hr.). Historij i institucije, 296. Ilirskim peregrinima iz unutrašnjosti trebalo je skoro 200 godina da dostignu ovaj stupanj.. Udio domaćeg elementa dodatno se povećava ako se ima u vidu da natpise uglavnom postavljaju urbaniji, bogatiji, obrazovaniji, ugledniji i romaniziraniji elementi koji su se više saživjeli s mediteranskom latinskom i rimskom kulturom i u kojima je samim tim i procent stranaca morao biti najizrazitiji. A kako se iz svega vidi, i među tim slojem u iznimno velikom odnosu prednjači, uvjetno rečeno, domaći element. Dobar primjer pruža i brezansko područje, dje se na osnovi natpisa, koji sadržavaju i znatan broj ilirsko-dezitijatskih imena, može izvesti zaključak o gotovo apsolutnoj dominaciji domaćeg elementa.U ruralnoj i slabije romaniziranoj populaciji, van rudarskih naselja i saobraćajno-komunikacijskih čvorišta i središta upravno-administrativnog života, udio domaćeg stanovništva morao je biti još veći. Može se čak reći, ako se sudi po njegovom visokom udjelu u fluentnijim sredinama, da je bio i gotovo apsolutan. To poluromanizirano stanovništvo u ruralnim i izoliranijim sredinama sigurno je ostavilo znatno manje tragova (a epigrafskih sigurno ne), pa se i preko toga može pretpostaviti da se ono u tolikoj mjeri nije saživjelo sa rimskom civilizacijom i njenim tekovinama i da su ga činili domaći ljudi. Izgleda i da su ovi stranci jednim dijelom, ustvari, pripadali oslobođenicima(npr. C. Manlius C. l. Honesimus, možda i Afrodisius), a i za Charmidisa se pretpostavlja niži društveni položaj.Patsch, Zbirke rimskih i grčkih starina u bos-herc. Zemaljskom muzeju, 77; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 149; 153-154. i odgovarajuće fusnote Uostalom, na prostoru Podastinja spominje se i jedna serva.Mihovil Mandić, Starine kod fojničkog Kiseljaka, Sarajevo: GZM, god. XXXVII. 1925, 64; P. Anđelić, Arheološka ispitivanja, 165 Potrebno je naglasiti da je u slučaju municipija Bistuensium (shvaćeno samo u smislu prostora zeničkog i travničko-lašvanskog područja) broj evidentiranih mogućih stranaca još i manji u odnosu na područje zahvata R. P. Aquae S…Tako bi se s većom vjerojatnoćom kao stranci jedino mogli determinirati izvjesni Pompej sa natpisa iz Malog Mošunja i Valentio, poznat preko natpisa iz Putičeva kraj Travnika.CIL III 8384 (2766) Putičevo kraj Travnika; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 166 Na natpisu iz Strana, Bišljevo kod Zenice, spominju se Licinija i njeni sinovi Arpago i Valerije.A. Škegro, Inscriptiones latinae et graecae Bosniae et Hercegovinae, 101, br. 118. Stranci, i to libertinskog porijekla, mogli su biti i Quartinianus i njegova supruga Elpis, poznati preko natpisa u Putičevu kod Travnika.CIL III 8383 (2765); I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 167, fus. 74 Porijeklo Lupusa, Grese i dječaka Lucija, poznatih preko natpisa iz Stranjana kod Zenice, te Rufusa iz Malog Mošunja vrlo vjerojatno može biti i autohtono, bar po nekoj od linija (agnatskoj ilikognatskoj).M. Mandić, Arheološke bilješke, 22; K. Misilo, Rimski spomenici iz Bosne, 24; I. Bojanovski, Bosna i Hercegovina u antičko doba, 167. I većina naselja i populacijski bitnijih naseobinskih aglomeracija i prostora iz antičkog perioda nesumnjivo se na neki način oslanja na svoje predrimske predšasnike, možda čak ne bi bilo pretenciozno reći i pretke. Tako se može smatrati da postoji i određeni naseobinski kontinuitet, naravno, u okviru novih uvjeta i okolnosti. I spomenuta činjenica isto potvrđuje tu izrazitu prisutnost domaćeg elementa koje kao većinski populacijski segment učestvuje u općem kulturnom životu antičkih stanovnika Gornje Bosne i lašvanskog poriječja. Da je autohtoni element ipak bio onaj koji je predstavljao najveći dio “mase” koja je nosila na sebi i razvitak za vrijeme rimske vladavine, na neki način dodatno dokazuje i činjenica što antička kultura u ove prostore relativno postupnije prodire.Sasvim suprotno mišljenje ima H. M. Ćeman (Res Publica Aquarum S…., 123), za kojeg pronalazak medaljona sa likom tračkog konjanika “predstavlja indirektnu potvrdu o stanovništvu naseljenom na širem području navedenog naselja, koje je raznorodno po svom podrijetlu. U ovom slučaju to su doseljenici iz Trakije Na osnovi pronađenih nalaza može se smatrati da je riječ o postupnom prodiranju, prihvaćanju i saživljavanju tih materijalnih osobnosti rimskog načina života. Kako se kreće prema III st. n. e., tako se i povećava broj materijalnih ostataka nedvosmisleno rimskih, a da je došlo do masovne kolonizacije stranog elementa, ova postupnost ne bi bila izražena, nego bi se praktično odjednom, i to u svim svojim aspektima, pojavila antička materijalna kultura na jednom ograničenom prostoru. Uostalom, domorodačka nekropola Kamenjača preživljava sve do početka III st. n. e. A i pojedini natpisi reprezentiraju tu postupnost preuzimanja rimskog načina života, bar u vanjskom pogledu, jer se na njima miješaju neki domaći i rimski aspekti (najbolji primjeri su natpis porodice “Batona” i natpis princepsa T. F. Valenta). Ustvari, domaći element potpuno je potisnut iz materijalne kulture, bar one koja je do sada pronađena, tek negdje u III st. n. e. Dodatni argument o prevladavanju domaćeg elementa je i to što je rudarska aktivnost na gornjobosanskom području (npr. Fojničko-kiseljačka oblast) i uopće u središnjoj Bosni postojala i u predrimsko doba, pa je logično pretpostaviti da je domaće stanovništvo bilo nosilac te privredne djelatnosti i u rimsko doba. Potvrdu primarno domaćeg udjela u ovoj privrednoj djelatnosti daje i Flor, koji spominje da je Postumije primoravao domaće ljude da se bave tim poslom. Znači, populacijska osnova bavljenja rudarstvom i ispiranjem plemenitih metala bila je domaćeg porijekla. A stranci koji su boravili ili se naseljavali u ovim rudarskim oblastima bili su državni i provincijski službenici, rudarski stručnjaci, poslovni ljudi ili su bili jednostavno privučeni mogućnostima zarade u ovim bogatim arealima. Sasvim je normalno očekivati da ova područja, u odnosu na druge sredine, privuku veći broj stranaca. Ali kako se iz izloženog vidi, ni ovdje njihovo doseljavanje nije imalo karakter masovne kolonizacije, nego je riječ o pojedinačnom i postupnom doseljavanju, naseljavanju i aklimatiziranju u novim oblastima. Prilikom ovog razmatranja potrebno je napomenuti, iako je autohtono stanovništvo načelno i u većini bilo to koje je u okviru procesa vlastite romanizacije nosilo na sebi antički razvitak Gornje Bosne, lašvanskog poriječja i Skopljanske udoline, da njegove nositelje od početka III (posebno od Karakaline konstitucije) i IV st. n. e. ne treba više smatrati Dezitijatima, jer oni više ne postoje. To su možda bili djelomično biološki potomci Dezitijata, ali ne više Dezitijati. Njihovi interesi, osjećaji i ciljevi usmjereni su prema drugim identitetima, dok je onaj dezitijatski u potpunosti nestao. Tako je na Dezitijate ostalo samo sjećanje, ali i ono je kod toga provincijalnog stanovništva sve više blijedilo. I na kraju je postalo sasvim prihvatljivo da se i objekti koji su svjedočili o postojanju ovog naroda, uključujući i natpise koji su bili razumljivi tadašnjim ljudima koji su poznavali pismo, iskoriste u sekundarnoj upotrebi. Najbolji primjer pruža natpis princepsa T. F. Valenta, koji je bio evidentan primjer vidljivog i pisanog i materijalnog dezitijatskog naslijeđa, a koji je brezansko stanovništvo prvih desetljeća VI st. n. e., ako ne i ranije, upotrijebilo (vjerojatno bez imalo skrupula) u sekundarnoj upotrebi prilikom podizanja novih objekata.Ipak, ne treba smetnuti s uma da je od kraja IV i početka V st. n. e. u vrijeme kasne antike nesumnjivo u većoj mjeri poremećena struktura domaćeg stanovništva. Uslijed seobe naroda, povećavale su se migracije, a Gornja Bosna i uopće dinarska unutrašnjost bile su sigurnija pribježišta za mase izbjeglica.59 S druge strane, ti novi Rimljani, porijeklom Iliri, odnosno njihovi potomci, postali su u III st. n. e. jedan od najvažnijih stupova opstojnosti i održanja i stabiliziranja čitave Imperije. TRANSFORMATION OF THE DAESIDIATI IDENTITY THROUGH THE PROCESS OF ROMANISATION (Summary) This paper deals with the identity of the Daesidiati and its transformation during the course of Romanisation. The basic identity of the Daesidiati was formed in the protohistoric age and is directly connected to the political unit of the same name. The identity of protohistoric and ancient Daesidiati is defined on the basis of “right” of belonging or citizenship in the Daesidiati polity, which was a longer lasting and not an ad hoc category. The identity of the Daesidiati existed through a number of centuries and during the period of the polity’s independence it also existed as a peregrine civitas within the frame of the Roman provincial system. During the first period of Roman rule (33 BC – 6 AD) in the conditions of a unified province of Illyricum, which spread from the Adriatic coast to the River Danube, an embryo of a general Illyrian identity slowly began to form. This rudimentary Illyrian identity,completely undeveloped in the pre-Roman period, was one of the most important pillars in the outbreak of the Great Illyrian uprising (6 – 9 AD) and the stablishment of the rebel union. After the official end of the uprising in September 9 AD, due to the division of a unified Illyricum into two new provinces, the process of creation of a new general Illyrian identity was stopped.During the period of second Roman rule the identity of the Daesidiati was faced with the process of Romanisation. The legal and political aspect of Romanisation proved to be a key factor of the degradation of the Daesidiati identity. Accepting Roman citizenship (and accepting Roman identity as primary) among the Daesidiati intensified with the arrival of the Flavian dynasty (69 – 96 AD), only to be rapidly increased during the time of the Antonines, and finally ended with the constitution of Caracalla from 212 AD. On the basis of names found on epigraphic monuments it can be concluded that the vast majority of Upper Bosnian and Romans from the valley of River Lašva were in fact of Daesidiati, that is native origin (including the local elite). So with the process of Romanisation the former Daesidiati identity was replaced with the Roman and provincial Dalmatian. At the very end of the period of antiquity Upper Bosnian and Romans from the valley of River Lašva also adopt into their identity a religious component – Christianity.